


Unexpected

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Christmas Tree Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Birth, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Schmoop, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, death of a minor character, description of previous sexual and emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU.  Alpha!Jensen and Omega!Jared. This is a timestamp for Christmas Tree, set in the  world of the Wolf Pass Pack. Jared is in his last trimester of pregnancy with Jensen's pup and he's starting to deal with his past. When the past comes crashing into his present, in the form of his previous alpha, it has unexpected consequences. Jared's prime concern is to protect their pup, but at what cost? Jensen is faced with the possibility of losing his mate, his pup, and his entire Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thank you to the marvellous sylsdarkplace for making this better. All mistakes remain my own. The wonderful Christmas Tree Verse banner is by meus_venator
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for candy a side of beef any time soon

 

 

It was late Summer. In Wolf Pass the sun shone and the air was humid and hot. On the bottom slope of the mountain the leaves of the deciduous trees had started to yellow and the conifers seemed somehow still and tired. Air conditioning kept this office cool and fresh but Jared was sweating. He dug his fingers into the soft cushion of the sofa and his knuckles turned white with tension. The first words of the session were always difficult to find. “I had a different nightmare,” he finally stuttered.

  
Jared’s counselor, Lauren Tom, shifted in her chair and waited for him. Jared looked at the floor and bit his lip, unable to continue.

 

“A nightmare or a memory, Jared?” she asked.

 

“Memory,” Jared blushed red and whispered at the floor. He fought his own instinct to stay quiet because this memory would burn and scrape as he spewed its venom.

 

“This is a safe space, Jared. Will you tell me about it?”

 

Jared rubbed at his pronounced bump. It felt wrong talking about it, as if their unborn pup might somehow suffer from the acrid aftermath of the terrible things he had done. “I’m scared,” he said, and his hands were trembling, “Because, I’m going to be a father and no pup should have such shame from a parent. Jensen shouldn’t have to worry that anyone could see me and know what I did.”

 

“Will it go away if you keep it a secret, Jared?”

 

“No,” admitted Jared.

 

“How old were you, Jared?”

 

Jared sighed and rubbed at his eyes. This was so hard to do. “Sixteen,” he said, “Sometimes, I still got rebellious.”

 

“When you tell me about it, I’d like you to remember how young you were and how vulnerable. You were a child. I want you to remember that none of it was your fault, Jared.”

 

“I should have tried harder, I should have said no.”

 

“We’ve discussed this Jared. We both know that you were not in a position to refuse alpha Pileggi anything. You did what you had to, to survive, and nobody blames you for that. You’re here, you succeeded. You should be proud of that.”

 

Jared nodded and seemed to gain some comfort from the words but he looked tearful as he spoke, “It’s still out there, though, and anyone could see it and know it’s me.”

 

“What is out there, Jared? Start at the beginning.”

 

So many awful images flashed through his mind and he wasn’t sure where the start was or how he could express himself. “There were cameras,” Jared stated.

 

“Go on.” His counselor waited for him to continue.

 

Jared remembered to breathe deep. The sudden bite of heartburn made him gasp as he exhaled, but it grounded him too. It was nothing like the pain he felt, back then, when he was a frightened, pathetic, prisoner. “He used to play cards. Poker mainly, but he wasn’t very good at it. Sometimes men would come to the house, real men, not werewolves. He had me dress in tight jeans, without a shirt, and I would serve drinks and snacks and clean their mess. The first few times weren’t so bad but the way they looked at me was horrible and they would grab my ass and put their hands between my legs to feel me up. They all laughed at me and Pileggi boasted about me being sixteen and how it was legal for him to do anything to me, because I was his omega bitch.” Jared looked down at his hands, “I didn’t know anything about wolves. I thought it was true.”

 

“But now you know he was lying?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not like anyone can do anything about it, so it’s almost true.” Jared was angry.

 

“We’ll come to that later, Jared, but it is okay to be angry about it.” Lauren waited patiently for Jared to resume.

 

“One time he had a poker party and I had cheeked him the day before. He had used the cane on my feet and it hurt,” Jared’s voice cracked, “It hurt so much I could barely stand, so he made me crawl, and it was so much worse. They joked about me being in the right place to suck them off and he boasted that he was training me to be a great cock-sucker and how young and pretty I was with my lips around a big dick.” Jared’s face flamed red with his shame and he no longer hid the tears that fell. “He had me practise every day.” Jared fell silent. He felt like he would tear apart. He was being consumed from the inside and he knew that holding it in would threaten the good life he had with Jensen.

 

“So how do cameras fit into this?” his counselor encouraged him.

 

“He lost a lot of money. One of the men said he would have a blow job from the  _omega whore_ , in place of payment. They thought it was hilarious,” Jared closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, “They all made him the same offer. He said it was brilliant. He had me swallow them all down, one after the other, and after the last one I puked on the floor, so he made me clean it up and then whipped me for it. They all watched and laughed.” Jared’s eyes glazed over as he spoke. He let his emotions detach, as if he were an onlooker into his own life.

 

 Lauren noticed the change in him but didn’t fight to bring him back. She recognized Jared’s own defense mechanisms and would discuss it after he had managed to tell the story. She ‘hmmed’ a gentle prompt.

 

 “When they left he was so turned on by it, he couldn’t stop telling me what a good time he’d had. He bent me over the table and fucked me without lube and I was screaming for him to stop but he wouldn’t. It hurt so bad and there was so much blood I thought I was going to die. He washed me out with salt water and antiseptic and I passed out. When I came-to I was in my room and they left me there for days. Even Meg didn’t touch me.

 

After that, whenever he had a poker game, he’d make me strip and kneel under the table to suck cock while they played. Course it wasn’t long before he lost to some player and a blow job wasn’t enough. I don’t know who he was but he was some big shot, and he was connected. Pileggi was terrified of him. The man asked to spank me and they had me bend over his lap while he smacked my ass so hard. His hands were huge and heavy and it stung and he just kept going until he pushed me on the floor and jerked off in my hair. He told Pileggi that I was beautiful like that and he could make good money with me in flicks. Pileggi only had to guarantee my obedience and keep the fuck out of the way.”

 

Jared stared into the distance, every part of him trembled, “They dressed me up in a skirt and garter and put make up on me. They wanted me  _pretty_. The lights were really hot and they were so bright they hurt my eyes,” he commented, “I wanted to say no, but I didn’t know how. I knew they’d do it anyway and then he’d punish me as well. I wanted him to be pleased with me, just once. He was my alpha and I wanted to please him so much. I was always a disappointment. There were so many and they did ….” He paused, his chin wobbled and his lips quivered, he sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Do you want to take a break, Jared?”

 

Jared shook his head, he didn’t think the shame could get any worse than this. He needed to finish. “No. Not much more to say.”

 

“What did they do to you?”

 

“The first time it was a …, they called it a gang bang and I lost count of how many. They said I was a real good slut. That it looked good on film, how slick I got, how much I’d wanted it.” Jared was crying, in huge gulping sobs now and his whole body shook, “I didn’t think I did, but I’m an omega and everyone knows it is what we’re for. Everyone can see that I didn’t fight. They gave him a roll of money. He was happy with me. He wasn’t often pleased with me and I liked that. It made me think it wasn’t so bad. I wanted him to be pleased with me again.”

 

His counselor moved quickly to place a blanket around Jared’s shoulders and crouch by him. She held his hand. “We’ve discussed this,” she said, “You _didn’t_  consent. It was normal to crave approval. I need you to name what they did to you, because it wasn’t your fault,  _you were a child_  and you couldn’t have stopped them. This way you survived.”

 

Jared shook his head. The word was so hard to say.

 

“You’ve done well today and you can move on. Whatever pictures they took, you don’t look anything like that boy any more. You’re not that boy any more, are you? You’re tall and strong with a wonderful mate and a good pack. You’ve got a future and respect. No decent person is going to blame you for any of it. They are going to be disgusted and horrified by the people who did that to a child. Give it the proper word and put the blame where it belongs, Jared.”

 

Jared was inconsolable. He looked up at her with watery, red eyes, “They  _raped_  me,” he blurted out eventually, and he curled small, in the chair he was sitting in.

 

“They raped you and that was their crime, their fault and it is reasonable for you to want them to be punished. How do you feel about that?”

 

Jared frowned, “Dirty and helpless,” he said.

 

“Uh-huh. Do you think this memory returned now, because of all the police and legal involvement? You are attending court for the sentencing of the care worker this week, aren’t you?”

 

Jared blew his nose into a tissue and his chest continued to heave with little sobs, “Yeah.”

 

“You’re almost full term right?” Lauren looked at his bump. “Do you think it’s wise to go?”

 

“It doesn’t ever go away. I want to see that part over with. I want to enjoy my family.”

 

“Good reasons.” The counselor looked impressed, “If it’s any help, I think you’re doing the right thing and I know that you are strong enough to face it.

 

They spent time exploring Jared’s feelings and ways he might cope. Jared’s tears gradually dried but he was pale and exhausted. “Can Jensen ...” he pleaded with her.

 

“Of course Jensen can come back in, if that’s what you want. You’ve done well. Give me a moment to fetch him.” She smiled at him, “It would be good for you to talk to Jensen about this memory and probably Sheriff Hodge. It could be important information for the police, but don’t worry if it doesn’t happen straight away. It was a big deal for you.”

 

Jensen was by his side in a moment, his warm muscular arms around him and his scent strong and comforting. One hand carded through his hair and his lips kissed his cheek gently, “Hey, hey. You’re safe now.” He placed a hand on his mate’s heart and Jared could feel Jensen’s steady pulse in the thumb that rubbed a soothing circle. His own heart slowed to match the beat.

 

The counselor glanced at her clock, “So, Jensen, you’ll be going with Jared to support him this week?”

 

“Yeah. Of course. Sheriff Hodge, some of the Alpha Council and Milo will be there too.”

 

“Good. How do you feel about the chances of getting justice? I know that Jared is rightfully hurt and angry that his old pack walked away from this.”

 

Jensen could see the suffering in his mate and every molecule of him was screaming for action, for revenge, for death. Even if he didn’t know the specifics of this session, he’d heard enough over the months. He’d learned to bite back on his anger because it didn’t help Jared. The first time, Lauren and Jared had told him a little about the session together. One little word,  _‘rape’,_  and Jensen had lost it. He had raged and punched walls and Jared had been terrified of him, shrinking back into the safety of the couch and away from his touch. It had taken days for Jared to become confident around him once more. It wouldn’t happen again, but inside he seethed and boiled. Later, he would run with Christian, and their wolves would hunt and wrestle until he no longer shook with anger. “I’m angry about the law, but Pileggi has been ostracized  He won’t be getting another job or any position of respect in the wolf community. We’re working to change things, so it’s being channeled y’know and there are old pack laws too, ones that haven’t been used in years, the Alpha Council are looking at invoking them in certain cases.” He rubbed Jared’s back, and Jared looked up at him with puffy and curious eyes. 

 

Lauren seemed satisfied with the response. She spun back and forth on her chair and grinned. Jensen saw her sneak a look at her clock again. Her mood seemed to lighten. “So, are you excited about seeing this pup?”

 

Jensen palmed his face, “Yes, and so is everyone else. Ma and Pa are ready to visit, and school friends organized a baby shower for Jared.” He rolled his eyes in mock horror, “Wolves don’t usually do that stuff. We have the pack doing little things throughout the pregnancy, so it was a first for me. I mean, honestly! Do all girls squeal and aww like  _that_  at these things?”

 

Lauren adopted a faux-serious expression, “Yup,” she said, “It’s the law for us girls.”

 

Jared giggled, “Sandy was real excited. When she first met me, I was the only wolf she’d ever known, and she didn’t know that male omega Weres could get pregnant. She thought I was joking with her for weeks. She’s a wolf ally now,” he explained.

 

“Well, I’ve learned a lot too.” Jared’s counselor admitted, “I’m glad you chose to work with me.”

 

Jensen nodded acknowledgement. He had considered a number of highly-qualified Were psychiatrists and counselors, but none had seemed quite right for Jared. When a colleague at the hospital had suggested Lauren, a human with experience in treating the after-effects of child abuse, he had been skeptical  but he was glad he had taken the chance on her. Jared was comfortable with her and he was gradually opening up and dealing with his past.

 

“Do you have a name yet, or is it a secret?”

 

“We thought Kaylee,” enthused Jared. He scratched at the back of his neck, a little embarrassed, “We both like Firefly, and Kaylee is always happy,” he explained. Jensen squeezed his hand encouragingly.

 

“Good choice.” She swung back on her chair. “Are you still booked in for a caesarean, Jared?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t want to stay as wolf for the last few weeks. Shifting this late can be dangerous for baby. It’s easier for me to stay human, and since she’s still quite little, they think her lungs may need some help.”

 

“It’s unusual for a wolf, but not unheard of. We thought it was best for her,” added Jensen. He didn’t feel like explaining the worries the vet had about Jared’s inability to hear the psychic wolf voice which was an important link between a wolf parent and their wolf pup.

 

Lauren nodded. “Well, Jared, I shall come and see you in the hospital after Kaylee is born, to check how you’re feeling, and then we’ll talk properly when you’re all settled. Okay, daddy? You have my emergency number, any problems, baby blues, whatever, ring me.” She looked pointedly at Jensen and Jensen gave a mock salute, “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

***

 

The care worker was sentenced on the first Tuesday of September and, on that morning, both Jensen and Jared were relieved that the hottest Summer weather had passed. Jared fussed as he dressed. “I can’t do up the button,” he moaned, “And I’m waddling like a duck.”

 

“C’mere. Let me do it.” Jensen’s deft fingers threaded the button through the loop of his pants waist band, and he let his hand rest over Jared’s bump for a moment before he held the sleeve of his jacket to help him put it on, and straightened his tie. He turned him around to look in the mirror. “Not a duck, silly. See, you’re perfect.”

 

Even though he was hugely pregnant Jared looked surprisingly tall and elegant. With the muscles he had developed, his healthy lifestyle and his natural good looks there was a maturity and power to his appearance. Jensen had commissioned the suit with a long jacket specifically for Jared’s court appearances, to encourage and emphasize his mate’s new confidence and status. Jared was Pack Beta and his Pack respected him. He was determined to show that he could no longer be intimidated by his abusers. Jared might be an omega, but he was nobody’s bitch.

 

Jensen stepped back for a moment, to admire the view and then he hugged his mate and kissed his cheek. “Oh, wow, Kaylee sure has a kick. Feels like she’s trying to get out alien-style.”

 

“If she carries on like this, she might succeed.”

 

“Not long now, l’il Kaylee. I promise chocolate if you behave for Jared today,” Jensen patted Jared’s bump.

 

“Chocolate, Jensen? You can’t …”

 

“Hey! Did I give a timescale?”  Jensen gave a cheeky grin and it raised a dimpled smile from his mate.  “Deep breath. Ready to go?”

 

“I want this over with.” Jared grasped Jensen’s hand and they laced their fingers together.

 

They sat in the gallery and Jared was surrounded by friends and supporters. Alpha Jeff Morgan and Sheriff Hodge sat behind him, Jensen and Milo flanked him. The court room was hot and crowded. The barest currents of air from movement of doors and people, slid over his skin, raising the fine hairs on his arms. The scent of dozens of werewolves and humans mixed with the smell of carpets and polish, perfume and city fume. Jared could hear the drone of traffic outside, shoes tapping, people breathing, the rattle of keys and loose change in pockets. It was all so loud and crowding. He wanted to run and it took every ounce of willpower and Jensen’s strong alpha presence to keep him grounded and in place. Over it all, he heard the judge say “three years,” and it wasn’t enough but it was what was expected. The laws the care worker had broken weren’t considered major.

 

 Jared barely even recognized the man. It had been a lifetime ago when he sold a young omega’s innocence to a rogue pack and Jared had been grieving and raging with unexpected hormones and emotion. He had barely glanced at the man who handed him to Pilleggi so readily. Now the man stood for the court, weaselly and pathetic; just a middle-man who crawled to the judge with fake remorse. Jared nodded his acknowledgement, Jensen squeezed his hand and Jeff Morgan patted his back. There was a sudden rush of air as doors opened for the man to be led away. The throaty growls of a dozen werewolves followed him and Jared was pleased to see his look of terror at the number of Weres who glared at him with open threat. At least one of his other victims was being comforted and restrained by Morgan Pack omegas. Breeze circulated as doors slammed behind the sentenced man and for a moment Jared thought he identified a familiar trace of alpha scent that mingled with it. His throat constricted and there didn’t seem to be enough air in the room. His vision blurred.

 

Jensen bit back on the growl that formed in his throat as the prisoner was led away. Natural instinct would have the man’s throat ripped out, but Were culture had been civilized for over a hundred years now. He didn’t like this justice, but he did have to accept that it was legal and proper. They had just stood to leave when Jensen saw Jared sniff the air and noted the color drain from his face. He was there to catch him and let him slide down against him to his seat, and holy fuck, when did Jared fill out with muscle to become that solid and heavy? Not that Jensen would ever mention it, because, pregnant omega + the faintest whisper of weight = bloody claw marks, on a delicate part of an alpha’s anatomy.  Jared was his mate though, and he was prepared for this, had expected some reaction, and was armed with a bottle of cool water, tissues and headache pills. The court room cleared around them while he let Jared lean into him and Milo fussed.

 

Jared opened one hazy eye, “What happened? Kaylee?”

 

“Everything’s okay. You fainted. Just stay, rest.” reassured Jensen. He let his mate sip the water as he gradually came around.

 

“You caught me,” murmured Jared.

 

Jensen crouched to look into his eyes and stroke his cheek. “Of course. Always.”

 

There was a sudden sick feeling in Jared’s stomach as he remembered what had shocked him, he sniffed the air cautiously, but he could detect nothing among the thick confused scents in the room. “I thought,” he started, then stopped and shook his head, “I’m silly,”

 

“What? Tell me.” Jensen asked gently, with a hint of command.

 

“I thought he was here, Pileggi I mean. Just for a moment I thought I smelled him. Told you it was silly.”

 

Jensen hugged his mate to his chest and kissed the top of his head, “Not silly at all.”

 

 He caught Alpha Morgan’s movement and looked up to see Aldis already walking fast after the crowd, “Might be nothing but we’ll check it out,” promised Jeff, “Jensen, take him back to the hotel. We’ll meet for dinner if Jared is feeling better.”

The crowd was dispersed by the time Jeff and Aldis reached the street and there was no sign of Pileggi. Jared apologized and blamed the incident on stress.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jensen had planned the trip so that they didn’t travel back to Wolf Pass the same night.  The Full Moon Hotel was well appointed and ideal for them to relax. “We can call room service,” suggested Jensen.

 

“I need to eat and Alpha Morgan invited us. It sounds nice, and we don’t have to leave the hotel. I’m  _fine_ ,” insisted Jared, as Jensen prowled their suite. “It’s a five-star restaurant and the menu is in French,” enthused Jared.

 

Jensen put his hands up in defeat, “Okay, okay, you win.”

 

Jared fiddled with the tie between his fingers, before proffering it to his mate, “So, can you …?”

 

Jensen shook his head in despair and took it from him, to loop it under Jared’s collar, his elegant fingers created a neat knot and then loosened it, so it looked smart-casual with Jared’s top button undone. He smoothed the end of it over the top of Jared’s bump and left his hand there. “One day I will make you learn this.”

 

“But I love when you do it for me,” whined Jared, as he grabbed Jensen’s tie to pull him close and ducked down to steal a sweet kiss from him. Jensen opened his mouth in welcome and their lips slid together, perfectly matched. Jensen tasted of mint and cinnamon and earthy forest and Jared loved to tangle his tongue on his, lick at his mouth, his teeth and his lips. His hands strayed to stroke over the pert curve of his Alpha’s ass and he caressed the firm roundness, through his fine fabric pants, before cheekily grabbing him. Jensen laughed through the kiss and paid him back in kind before breaking off the kiss with a satisfied “hmm”.

 

“I thought you wanted dinner,” reminded Jensen.

 

“But you taste so good,” teased Jared.

 

Jensen swiped Jared’s ass playfully, “Dinner c’mon!”

 

They took the elevator to the restaurant in the basement of their hotel and the maitre de greeted them.

 

Jared was wide eyed with wonder. He’d never been anywhere like it. The smells from the kitchen were meaty and rich and there was the clink of glasses and the murmur of polite conversation audible under the tuneful melody being played on a grand-piano by a man in a tuxedo. Linen tablecloths gleamed white and candlelight reflected from shiny wine glasses and wall mirrors. “Wow!” he said without thinking, and then blushed and looked shyly at Jensen.

 

Jensen leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Y’know that was pretty much what I was thinking too.”

 

Jeff stood to shake their hands and the waiter seated them. “This is Kim, my mate and Pack Beta,” He hugged his omega mate as he introduced her, and she smiled warmly at Jared as she shook his hand. “I am so pleased to meet you. Jensen never stops talking about you.”

 

There was small talk as they sat and Kim launched into a whole list of questions which Jensen was eager to answer. Jared stared in panic at the array of cutlery as Jeff ordered wine and sparkling water.  _Not good enough, never be good enough,_  he thought, poking at one of the forks, trying to work out what they were all for.

 

“ …Jared?”

 

“Huh?” Jared startled from his worries.

 

Jensen rested a hand on his knee under the table and squeezed gently, “Jeff asked how you were feeling.”

 

“Oh, s-sorry.” He looked up at the older alpha. Jeff was large and imposing with salt and pepper hair and a tidy beard, but he had laughter lines around kind hazel eyes, “I’m good. Hungry,” he said and internally cringed, he _was making such a mess of this._ He grabbed at Jensen’s hand for comfort.

 

Jeff’s lips parted into a wide white-toothed smile, “Oh, I like a man who thinks like that in my restaurant. Every chef likes to serve somebody enthusiastic.”

 

“Well, I’m quite large and lil’ Kaylee is demanding, and the smell is wonderful,” Jared looked shyly at the alpha, “Is this really your restaurant?”

 

“The hotel and restaurant belong to the Morgan Pack. You’ll notice that most of the employees are Pack, and we start a number of our young members with work experience here. The whole of this area of the city is technically Pack territory but over the years, concessions have been made to modern living and human integration,” explained Jeff.

 

“How many are in your pack? Where do you all live?”

 

“Well, our number varies from around 200 to 250, depending how many youngsters are in our care at the time. We have an apartment block for our single adults and some of our older members, but mostly we have houses in this area of the city, close enough to see each other regularly. We have a range of other businesses and a Pack Meeting Hall. There’s a training center for young adults, which is important because we are the appointed Pack to foster Weres who need care in this city. Sometimes we are asked to foster a human child if the need arises, so we are flexible. You should have been one of us. It was painful to find out what happened to you.”

 

Kim interrupted to add, “As far as we are concerned you are one of us and we do know Jensen will look after you, but if you ever need help you can come here.”

 

“But this is your territory. Don’t you fight off strange wolves and lone wolves? I was told that you would kill a stranger.”

 

Jeff gave a bitter huff, “I’m guessing Pileggi told you that humans would kill you for your fur too? It is rarely true but we see the lies too often from abusive alphas hanging on to their pups. We wouldn’t do well in the hospitality industry if we chased off business.” Jeff gave a crooked grin, “However, if we have a threat, we deal with it. Mostly through new law, but we can revert to Pack Law if necessary. My betas keep a strong patrol and fighting force. We may be city dwellers, but we haven’t allowed ourselves to go soft.”

 

Jared sniffed the air. For a place where so many people and Weres gathered there was surprisingly little scent, “How do you manage to keep the restaurant and hotel smelling neutral? I thought it was a human place.”

 

“Ah, well,” Jeff Morgan puffed up with pride, “We invested in some very effective air conditioning filters. We don’t want any of our residents to be uncomfortable and youngsters are particularly sensitive to strong alpha scents. We like to remain welcoming to everyone. Of course we let the kitchen smells circulate, because that is a free advertisement to sensitive noses!”

 

Jared was fascinated, and his worries slipped away with his curiosity to find out more about the pack and their hotel. Jensen raised his eyebrows at Kim and they settled back to listen to Jeff and Jared.

 

The food was delicious and Jared didn’t notice Kim signal to the waiter to take away the knives and forks that weren’t being used for each course. Jared started to relax and during a steak main course, he suddenly realised he was enjoying himself and that Jensen was staring at him with a fond expression, attentive by his side as he chatted and joked. He looked sheepishly at his Alpha, “You haven’t said much, Jensen,” he commented.

 

“Jeff and I have to talk alpha-business all the time. It’s nice to take a break.” His green eyes sparkled at his Omega.

 

“Jensen is always a quiet one,” Kim added.

 

Sometimes, Jared felt that there was still a lot to learn about Jensen. He became quieter as he dug into his beef dinner but their pup was lying awkwardly and pressing on his bladder. However tasty it was, he couldn’t finish it. He sneaked a mint from his pocket to help with his indigestion and excused himself to visit the bathroom. 

 

There was a short corridor to the bathroom that led past the kitchen. He shivered as cold air hit his skin and cigarette smoke burned his throat. He looked up to see the fire door propped open and one of the waiters leaning against the alley wall, stubbing out the glow of his smoke. He coughed and ducked into the rest room quickly.

 

His pregnancy hadn’t been too difficult, and he wanted to take it full term, but times like these made him wish he could have his old body back. Pissing should not be such a ridiculous and frequent affair. He could no longer see past his bump to be sure he was aiming straight or to tuck himself away and was convinced that he was going to catch his skin in his zipper, or leave it part open. It was mortifying that his mate should have to offer to come with him, yet he was frustrated that he had turned him down to allow Jensen to finish his course.

 

Jared had just finished washing his hands and stretched to flex his aching back when another burst of cold air made the hairs on his arms stand up and he shivered. A scent followed on the draft and he froze. There was somebody blocking the doorway and he knew exactly who it was.

 

“Hello, bitch.” Pileggi had his sleeves rolled up and the glint of a silver knife reflected in his hand. Jared had forgotten how large the alpha was and the mean cut of his face. He had lost weight and his skin was yellow with nicotine or drugs but his arms still bulged with muscle and his eyes were glazed with anger while he breathed the stink of alcohol into the bathroom. “Well, well, seems you’ve forgotten how a bitch greets its Alpha.”

 

Jared took a step back, scanning the area for anything he could use as a weapon, but there was nothing. His mouth opened but no scream came out. Pileggi was quick, Jared had forgotten how fast he could move. In two strides he had Jared backed up to the urinal, with a blade at his stomach. Jared fought to breathe as his chest tightened in fear. Pileggi shushed him with a finger to his mouth.

 

“If you care about that pup, you will be very, very quiet, and do as you are told.” The alpha paused and snarled his command again, “Greet your Alpha, bitch.”

 

Jared’s eyes widened in terror. He wanted to say no, shout his rejection and spit on this joke of an alpha, but he could feel the sharp cut of the knife by his belly and he needed to protect Kaylee. Jensen’s pup was all that mattered now and he would do anything to protect her. He dipped his head and bared his neck as he shook and trembled “I’m your bitch, alpha,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

 

“Move.”

 

The sharp point dug into his side as he was grabbed by the arm and pulled forward.

 

“Hurry up.”

 

He felt the wet trickle of blood as the blade pressed to break the skin, he gasped and forced his legs to move. Jared let himself be dragged out of the bathroom and to the open fire door.  _The waiter, the waiter would see, someone would come out to use the bathroom_ ,  _surely Jensen must be able to smell his blood_. He found himself offering up silent pleas but none of them were met. There was no cigarette smoke and nobody in the alley and he was getting further away from his mate and rescue all the time. “I’m too old,” he said, “Why?”

 

“Shut up.” The alpha panted with exertion as he spoke.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Jared could see Pileggi’s truck parked at the end of the alley, was trying to slow their pace as he spoke.

 

The pressure of the blade returned and the alpha’s words were harsh, punctuated with heavy breath, “You destroyed me. You lost me my job, our home and then Meg. I figure I’m owed. That little bastard you’re carrying will fetch a good sum. Cute wolf pup, there’s a market. It will buy me somewhere to stay. Now, I could kill you, you’re next to useless, but while your mouth and hole still work there could be money to be made. I suggest you shut you mouth unless you’re sucking cock, because if there’s no profit to be made from you, I will kill you.”

 

Jared looked all around, desperate for somebody,  _anybody_ , any rescue, but the alley was deserted. All he could hear was the bustle on the street beyond and the murmur of the hotel behind him. He felt sick, his heart thumped against his ribs, his skin was too tight and a cold sweat pooled at the back of his neck. He didn’t care what happened to him but there was a fierce surge of emotion at the mention of his baby suffering. The instinct to protect overwhelmed and consumed him. He hardly felt the heavy thud of his back meeting the cold steel of Pileggi’s truck as he was thrown against it, the flecks in his hazel eyes were already beginning to gleam a little more gold. There was no stopping this shift and Jared welcomed it. The alpha’s blade dropped away from him for a few seconds as Pileggi opened the truck door, and that was all it took. The alley echoed with the dangerous growl of a furious wolf as Jared let instinct take over. His lips curled back, baring fangs that dripped with saliva. His wolf belly was rounded and heavy with pup but he was huge and lean and fit. He twisted as he pounced and there was the sting of sliced flesh in his shoulder and then an agonizing burn of poison.

 

Silver whirled and clattered to the ground and Jared was quick to stand firm on four paws, between Pileggi and his weapon. The pain in his shoulder was growing and he could feel the warm stain of blood soaking into his fur. He felt hazy and his mind was narrowing to a chant of  _danger_ ,  _not my alpha, not my alpha_  as a red mist threatened. In the end it was the alpha’s putrid scent and sly voice that pulled him back to memories of torture and pain. Fear gave way to fury and Jared’s human let his wolf loose. His awareness was buried under primal instinct and it was all blood and all red.

***

                                                                                                                      

Jensen clattered his knife and fork to the plate and gave a satisfied sigh, “That was amazing,” he told Kim and Jeff and frowned at the empty seat beside him. “Huh. Honestly, it takes longer every time, but he won’t accept any help. I think I’m gonna go see if Jared is okay in there.” He slid his seat back just as one of the hotel managers skidded around the corner and made a fast walk for their table with a fake-calm expression.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb your meal, Sir. You need to come. It is an emergency.” He whispered while he smiled with practised serenity at the diners on adjacent tables.

 

Jensen looked again at Jared’s vacant chair. His heart sank and his fingers trembled. “My mate,” he said, “He went to the bathroom, is he ill?”

 

The manager glanced at him and back at Jeff, until Jeff spoke gruffly, “Well?”

 

“No, Sir. Nothing in the rest room. We have a  _wolf situation_  in the rear alley.”

 

“Surely our betas can deal with that?”

 

The young man stood his ground, “No Sir. For the moment we have it contained, but  it is a  _serious_  incident. Please come.”

 

Kim and Jeff rose together and Jensen was quick to reassure them, “It’s fine, I’m going to see to Jared anyway. We’ll see you in a few minutes.” Jeff squeezed his shoulder as they headed for the fire exit together and Jensen turned off to bang through the rest room door. “Jared.” The room was empty but his nostrils flared with the recent sweet scent of his Omega, “Jared?” and there were other tones in the mix, and  _oh god, oh god._ The smell hit the back of his throat and almost made him choke with strange alpha, copper and urgency,  _Jared’s blood._ Then he was in motion, running for the door he’d seen Jeff and Kim exit through.

 

The noise and stench hit him first, deep aggressive snarls and warning barks, snapping teeth and throaty growls, then there was the ripe, raw and warm smell of too much blood and ripped flesh. Morgan’s betas tried to hold him back but Jeff waved him through with a motion to stay to the side near the wall of the alley. Two of Morgan’s betas were dragging a third into the hotel, her leg bitten almost to the bone. In the center of the alley was a truck with an open door and by it the body parts of a wolf lay limp and torn to shreds with chunks of flesh scattered about. A chewed paw was completely detached, yards from the main scene and blood spatters stained brick walls. A barrier of Morgan’s wolves sealed the entrance to the alley. It was obvious that they were barely containing their instinct to take down another wolf who paced in a circle maddened and threatening, snapping strong jaws at any  wolf who came close. Jensen wanted to be sick, it looked like the scene of a horror movie. He had seen some bitter fights for dominance but never one that resulted in such carnage. A whine caught his attention and the maddened wolf turned toward them. Jeff grabbed at Jensen to pull him away but Jensen just stood, “Jared!”

 

Jeff swung his gaze back to assess the bulging stomach of the blood-coated wolf in the alley and sniffed. “Why would Jared shift now? What about your pup?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jensen was shocked and confused. He pushed Jeff behind him as Jared stalked towards them with a growl. “I don’t think the strange pack smell is helping.”

 

“Jensen, there is one wolf ripped to pieces and we don’t want to hurt Jared, our betas identified him as a pregnant omega almost immediately, and they have kept their distance, but he isn’t responding to reason and you have to see …,” Jeff breathed deep and indicated the horror of the scene, “He’s  _dangerous._  We have to stop him here.” 

 

“Get inside. I’ll bring him down.”

 

“Jensen, we can’t risk him running off.”

 

Jensen’s hackles rose and his wolf was near the surface, “Call your pack off. Tell the wolves to shut up and stop trying to communicate with him. Hurt him and I’ll kill you.” Alpha Morgan tensed and bristled at the tone, a dangerous gleam in his eye. Kim reached a hand out to both and they snapped their heads around in fury.

 

“Calm it you, two. If Jared senses that you are squaring-off, it will escalate things real quick.”

 

“I’m not sure it can escalate more than this, Kim.” Jeff snapped at his omega.

 

“Right now there’s an injured omega with  _pup._  We don’t know what happened and they’ve still got a chance. I’m not telling you what to do, but there has to be a reason for it all. I don’t believe that Jared rushed out here to kill anybody.”

 

“Shit!” Jensen cussed, “He said he could scent Pileggi. Jared’s blood is in the rest room and then there’s the truck.”

 

They all looked, taking in the details of the scene, with torn clothing and a knife on the ground. Jeff growled but he reluctantly pulled most of his betas back inside the hotel. “I will back off at this end, but we will continue to block the alley. It will be on our pack if he gets out and hurts a civilian. Morgan couldn't help the snarl in his voice, "I take no responsibility for you or your Pack. You have to fix this, Alpha Ackles.”

 

Jensen watched Jared shaking his head and pawing at his ears, circling as Morgan Pack retreated, still snapping and growling at the barricade, eyeing it for gaps and assessing the betas for weakness, but he could see his Omega tiring. He was limping and there was a clump of torn fur at his shoulder.

 

“Jared,” Jensen spoke soothingly and the dark wolf turned glazed eyes to him and bared sharp, blood coated teeth at him.

 

***

 _Danger._  Jared-wolf was in a whirlwind, and the blood had him spinning with power, adrenalin and fear. So many scents. So much noise, buzzing in his head, drowning him in shrieking noise.  _Not his pack, not his pack. Trapped_.

 

Through it all he thought he heard a voice call his name but all he smelled was alien wolves,  _surrounded._

 

“Jared.”

 

He would fight and run.  _Protect_   _or die trying_. His leg slipped as his shoulder continued to burn and he couldn’t help the whine that accompanied it.

 

The noisy static stopped suddenly and Jared shook his head at the unexpected quiet.

 

“You know what, Jared. Enough!”

 

A solid mass of wolf appeared to his side and bore down on him at a barrelling run and Jared stood and flexed, ready for the attack. The panicky haze cleared enough for him to recognise Jensen as teeth found his neck in a dominant nip and he let himself fall to the ground and finally collapse under the safe, heavy warmth of  _his Alpha._

 

***

Morgan’s pack pulled back. They contacted Milo and he approached his Pack Alpha and Pack Beta with caution, Aldis Hodge followed a short distance behind. In the distance there was the noise of sirens approaching. Jensen-wolf licked at the blood on Jared’s fur,  _so much blood_ , and Jared lay limp under his paw, his eyes hooded, breath too fast and too shallow. His stomach convulsed with the pull of a heavy contraction.

 

“Boss? Jared?”

 

Jensen shifted, to sit with his hand tangled in his mate’s fur, a look of utter despair on his face. “I should have gone with him.”

 

“You couldn’t know. They have an ambulance on the way from St Anthony’s. It’s a mixed hospital so they have the facilities for him. They said it’s better if Jared stays as wolf now. He’ll be stronger for Kaylee. We should try to keep him awake.”

 

Jensen shook his head and a tear trickled from one eye, “He’s not responding. Bastard used silver.”

 

Milo stroked Jared’s head and rubbed his ear. “They’ll have antidote. Is he in labor?” he asked Jensen.

 

“I think so. Oh, fuck, Milo. I can’t lose them now.” He continued to stroke his mate.

 

“Then tell him. You’re the boss, Jensen.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen buried his head into the bloody fur at Jared’s shoulder, “Don’t you dare leave me now. You stay with me, Jared.”

 

Aldis made sure the ambulance could get close. A blanket was wrapped around Jensen while the crew got Jared onto a gurney and into the ambulance with a drip set up and heart monitor bleeping alarmingly.

 

The paramedic smoothed through fur to place a wide band over Jared’s belly. He plugged it in to a machine and there was a fast rhythmic noise. Jensen’s head snapped up quickly, “Is that ..?”

 

 The paramedic smiled, “That is a puppy heartbeat. We’ve got them now. Are you coming in the ambulance with him?”

 

Jensen nodded and the doors thudded closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jensen paced the corridors outside the emergency room. Milo pulled him into the waiting room and plied him with coffee. It was one in the morning before they had news.

 

“Alpha Ackles?”

 

“Me, that’s me.” Jensen stood to greet the vet with a shaking hand. He was pale and dishevelled in scrubs that the hospital had lent him.

 

“We should sit.”

 

Jensen bit his lip, and did as he was told. Milo moved next to him, to put an arm around him.

 

“Jared’s hanging on. We’ve patched  his wounds, including an artery which was nipped and we've given him a silver antidote. His body is fighting hard, but he’s not healing at the rate we usually see with Weres.  He’s  in a coma, but he is also in labor. In his current state, it is too risky to give him a caesarean, or to artificially delay the birth. Pup is fully shifted, same as daddy, and she doesn’t seem to have suffered from it. The silver antidote has had time to cross into her blood, she has a strong heartbeat and she’s in the right position. We’re inclined to let nature take its course, if you will agree.”

 

Jensen breathed out and gulped back tears. Jared and Kaylee were still alive! “Is that safest?” he asked for confirmation.

 

“Yes. Mother Nature is quite a force to be reckoned with. Would you like to come through? You should be there for the birth. Jared may be able to sense you.”

 

“Kaylee is small, and they didn’t know if there would be complications. Our vet was going to have special care ready when she was born.” Jensen was panicking over details.

 

The vet pushed his glasses up to rub at his nose, “We have the pre-natal records, Alpha Ackles. It is all in order. Now, pup needs a Pa and daddy needs you."

 

***

Jared lay in a maternity nest, designed to mimic the shape of a birthing den. A mask blew oxygen into Jared’s snout and his chest rose and fell regularly. Contractions were close together now, and the dark wolf shuddered with each one, his breath ragged with a slight whine. There was no other movement and no response from him. Jensen smoothed his fur, trying not to flinch at the sight of  dried blood around his stitches and the stark white dressings on his shoulder. He whispered encouragement and kissed his face. When Jared was fully dilated Jensen stripped and shifted to lie with Jared, and lick his encouragement. They were two wolves together, at what should be a private time. Instead there were cables and machines and surgical staff on standby. Jensen snuggled in close to his mate, to reassure himself, as much as Jared.

 

“Doing so well. We can see her,” the midwife was excited. In the end it happened in a rush, and when Jensen heard the first squeaky whimper, he was glad he was in wolf form. His emotions were so muddled, he would have fallen apart and sobbed if he were  human. His daughter was a little miracle. She was alive and making the usual puppy noises, but Jared wasn't conscious to greet her. He should have been asking to hold her, not lying still, with his fur drenched in cooling sweat, hooked up to monitors and machines 

Kaylee was beautiful. She was a tiny, wet, squirming bundle of dark grey fur, and her exotically shaped baby blue eyes were open. Jensen thought she looked a lot like her daddy and was sure those eyes would eventually be hazel. He was so proud of her.

 

“We’ll take her to 'special care' in a bit. We think she can stand to be with her Pa and her daddy for a few minutes. Keep her warm and encourage her to cuddle into her daddy and suckle. It will be good for both of them.” The midwife smiled, and it spoke of her own relief. She cupped Kaylee in her hands to place her gently on Jared, by Jensen’s snout. Jensen nuzzled her, and she whined and squirmed, her little paws flailing to get closer. She smelled of Jared and something sweet, and Jensen thought he might burst with love. He shuffled her with his paws and snout to encourage her to take her daddy’s milk. He winced as she opened her little mouth wide and clamped down with enthusiasm on his teat, but for all her effort, she didn’t seem to be taking much milk. The midwife watched. She tactfully reached over to adjust Kaylee’s position and there was a satisfied mewl and gulp from her. Jensen settled into the task of licking his daughter clean, while the midwife dealt with the afterbirth. He experimented with his wolf voice, and his tail thumped in pleasure when she responded to his “Heya, Kaylee,” with an upturn of little squinting eyes and a new whimper. 

 

 She was whisked away, too soon, for a warmed cot, monitors, drips and her own little oxygen mask. Jensen cuddled into his silent and still mate for a few minutes before reluctantly shifting to deal with the practical fall-out of the unfortunate events. He placed a soft kiss on Jared’s head and insisted he be told the moment he started to regain consciousness. Jensen wouldn’t entertain the idea that he might not.

 

***

 

Jensen took coffee dark, unsweetened and regular. There were deep black bags around his eyes, his hair was a mess and his teeth unbrushed. Christian reassured him over the phone that the Pack was doing fine and Chad drove up to join Milo, taking turns sitting with Jared and trying to persuade Jensen to rest.

 

Alpha Morgan dropped by the hospital to explain that Pileggi had been identified and that the authorities accepted Morgan’s decision to use Pack Law on his own territory. A rogue alpha had trespassed on another pack’s territory to harm one of their guests, and a fight to death was a perfectly legal outcome. The beta Jared had bitten accepted that it was a rash decision to get close to an injured and pregnant wolf, but the fact remained that Jared had been uncontrolled and out of control in a busy city area. It had jeopardized everything the Council had worked towards to integrate with their human neighbors, and now that there was a locked facility for suppressant-abuse survivors there was little excuse for it. In the event that Jared survived, the Alpha Council would be expecting a full report from Jensen. Jared’s status and freedom would be reviewed.

 

Jensen didn’t blame anybody but himself and his focus was on Jared and Kaylee. He  couldn’t think further than that. He divided his time between a place by Jared’s side and sitting with Kaylee, except for the precious times, a few every day, when the midwife would wheel Kaylee’s crib into Jared’s room and Jensen would join them, cuddled up as a wolf family, encouraging Kaylee to take her daddy’s milk.

 

When Kaylee approached three days old, Jared finally regained consciousness. Jensen ran to his side with the sound of rapid beeping and the rush of medical staff around the nest. Tip tilted hazel eyes stared in confusion at him and peered around the room in panic. Jensen steadied his mate, his hand stroking through his fur. He gave a huge grin of relief. “Hey there, daddy. You’re safe. I’m here.”

 

Jared whimpered and Jensen knew he wanted to speak. “Don’t try to shift. You have to keep your strength. We’ll let you know it all, just stay calm and rest, okay.” He infused the words with strict Alpha command and Jared’s whimpers died away as his Alpha resumed the steady caress of the fur on the back of his neck. Jared drifted back in to a natural sleep and when he woke again it was just Jensen by his side. “Good morning, Babe.” Jensen offered him a drink of water and he lapped at it thirstily. He smacked his lips and looked eagerly at his Alpha.

“Are you feeling better?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared’s tongue lolled out and he licked at his Alpha’s hand. It was a good answer. Jensen laughed. “They do a cracking bacon sandwich here. We should get you one for breakfast. You need to eat well.”

 

Jared’s snout rootled into the fur of his stomach as he satisfied an itch, and Jensen saw the moment he realized that his body had changed. His paws scrabbled at the bedding in an effort to get up and he was twisting, and sniffing at himself in panic.

 

“Woah, Jared.” Jensen adopted his alpha tone once more, “Settle down and listen to me. You’re getting better and everything is okay. Kaylee is okay.”

 

Jared slipped back into his bedding but he was sitting up, his ears pricked and attentive.

 

“You got into a fight, remember? You totally kicked ass, and he is never going to hurt anybody again. We’re at St. Anthony’s Hospital. You’ve been asleep for three days and there’s somebody who couldn’t wait for you to wake up.” Jensen was practically bouncing with excitement and Jared seemed to notice it, he shook his snout and his eyes were curious. Jensen stroked his face, “Kaylee came along when you were asleep, and I think she’d like to meet you properly now.”

 

The midwife approached Jared carefully, with Kaylee curled sleepy in her hands. Jensen tensed and Jared’s eyes grew wider with her every step. When she reached the side of the nest, Jared edged back from her warily. Jensen steadied him with a hand. Jared shook his head and moved further away from the pup with a curl of his lip that showed his teeth. Jensen’s hopes shattered. He gave a subtle stop sign and the midwife cuddled Kaylee into the crook of her arm and backed off. Kaylee woke to the smell of her daddy and the promise of milk, and when she was removed her cry was plaintive. Jared’s ears straightened and he snarled at the stranger. Jensen closed his eyes and counted to ten. He didn’t want to be angry, he had been warned that this could be his mate’s reaction. It might be hard for Jared to accept his pup. It was a cruel twist of fate for his Omega, who had wanted Kaylee so much and fought almost to his death to protect her. It broke Jensen’s heart and angered him simultaneously, but he had to be the Alpha. He had to keep it together when he wanted to fall apart.

 

“It’s okay, Jared. You can take time to get used to her. Have a sniff. She smells of you and me and milk and something sweet that’s all Kaylee.” Jared snuffled at the air but his distress was still obvious. “We’ll see her later.” The midwife nodded. She bundled Kaylee  into her crib and wheeled her away.

 

Jensen fetched a bacon sandwich. Jared nosed at it, then left it without a bite. He curled in a ball with his back to Jensen and tucked his snout under his tail. Jensen buried his head in his hands and sighed before turning his own back and leaving the room. He had no idea how to cope with this.

 

***

Chris was frustrated with Jensen, “Kaylee’s a week old and she's coming home tomorrow. You go in there and kick Jared’s ass. You put Kaylee in his care and tell him to get on with it.”

 

“Because resentment is going to make a really healthy relationship, and it’s so very sensible to put her in danger,” argued Genevieve sarcastically.

 

“Have you even spoken to him today?” queried Chad, looking at his Pack Alpha.

 

“I can’t even …. I don’t know if he’s listening. I’m starting to hate his wolf. It’s so hard to know what he’s thinking, or if our Jared is even in there.” Jensen rubbed his hand over his pale face. “Lauren made a special journey for him, and he wouldn’t even look at her. She said to give him time.”

 

Chris was fed up with the soft approach, he toed his boot against the chair. “What the fuck is wrong with him? He’s an omega. He’s supposed to love his kids. He’s supposed to love any of our kids. So he got ill. He’s had time to get over it. He’s not even feeding her, that’s just unnatural.” He wasn’t shocked to feel knuckles on his jaw, just before he landed on the floor, but the real surprise was that it was Chad’s fist that put him there. Jensen was already walking away.

 

Jared’s room was warm and smelled of disinfectant and unwashed wolf. He slumped in a pathetic ball on a messed up nest, but he tracked Jensen’s movement as he entered the room. Jensen dragged a chair over to sit by his side and Jared’s snout snuffled at his hand for affection. Jensen dragged the chair back so he couldn’t reach.

 

“Chris thinks I should kick your ass, take you down and mark you until you look after Kaylee. I’m not going to do that, but I can’t watch you like this any longer. The vet says you should be able to shift, and I think you can.”  Jensen spoke blankly, he felt empty. “I think you don’t want to talk to me and that fucking hurts, Jared. It’s like I’ve lost my mate. I  guess you feel like you’ve lost your baby, and I get it, but you haven’t lost her. She’s  _here_ and she doesn’t fit into her dinky baby clothes because for now she’s got four paws and a snout, but she  _needs you_. She looks so like you, Jared.”

 

Jensen rose from his seat and gave Jared a single pat on the head. “I won't to force you to look after Kaylee, but I’m sick of being lonely. Kaylee needs us, and we’ll be going home tomorrow. I have to focus on her, and I expect your support. If you want to come home with us, then you will shift. I need to know that  _my Jared_  is with me _. That night_  in the alley, I thought you were dead, and now it feels like you did die. I want you back. I  _need_ you back.” Jensen’s voice cracked and he wiped a tear from his cheek as he walked from the room. “I’ll be bringing Kaylee in. She’s  _pack,_ and you’re Pack Beta. I expect you to at least tolerate her presence and show some interest.”

 

 

The wires and tubes were mostly gone from their pup and she was getting adventurous. Jensen hugged her into his chest and she whined, nuzzled his chin and licked his finger. The blue had faded from her eyes and the predicted, multi-flecked hazel was showing through. “Hey, little one. Gonna see daddy?” It was hard to stay frustrated when he had their squirming furball of a daughter in his arms. She always made him smile.

 

He peered in through a gap in the door before he entered Jared’s room and his chest tightened, he could hardly breathe. Jared was in human form. He was pale and puffy eyed and his hair was lank and greasy. He clutched his blanket to his chin and bit at his trembling lip. Jensen continued into the room and sat down with Kaylee. He tested the temperature of her milk before gently encouraging her to take her bottle and settling her to feed in the crook of his arm.

 

“She’s not going to hurt you Jared.” Jensen spoke quietly, careful not to disturb their pup.

 

“I don’t want you to leave me. Don’t leave me, not for her. You could give her back to Morgan.” A tear tracked down Jared’s face.

 

Jensen took a while to absorb the meaning of the words. “You’re back, and we’re talking. I’m not going to leave you, and I wouldn’t give our baby to Morgan. Why would I do that?”

 

“I know she’s not mine. We could try again couldn’t we?”

 

Kaylee burped and gave a happy squeak then continued feeding. Jensen rocked her gently. “What do you think happened to Kaylee, Jared?”

 

Jared broke down into huge gulping sobs, his speech was disjointed and hard to follow but Jensen heard it all, “I know you probably hate me. I killed her. I was stupid and careless, and I thought I could win a fight, but I was wrong and I shifted even though I knew I shouldn’t, and there was silver. I could feel the poison, and I felt the pains in my stomach. I  ** _remember_** , Jensen, so don’t pretend. I know you can buy pups, but I don’t want any pup, I wanted Kaylee,  _our Kaylee_.”

 

Jensen was stunned by Jared’s obvious belief. He stood and eased the bottle from Kaylee’s mouth, and she protested with a whimper and kicking paws. “Hang on, Babe.” He leaned to kiss his Omega’s cheek. “I’m going to ask Gen to finish Kaylee’s feed.”

 

He returned alone and climbed into the nest with Jared. He hugged him close and let him cry into his shoulder. “Those pains you remember weren’t silver poisoning. They were contractions, and that pup really is Kaylee. You ** _did_**  save her, Jared. You were incredible. You  _defeated an alpha_ , on your own, to keep your pup safe. You were in labor for just over six hours and the midwife delivered her at two o’clock in the morning. We took pictures, and I can get your medical notes for you to read. Would that help?”

 

Jared shook his head miserably, “I would feel something. I would love her,”

 

Jensen felt like his insides were twisting up, he felt sick. He gently pushed the hair from Jared’s eyes, “I think that can happen sometimes. You’ve been through a trauma, your hormones are all over the place. We can work this out. I’m going to send Chad in to help you get clean and fresh, and then we’re going to talk about postpartum depression with the vet and the midwife.”

 

Jared opened his mouth to protest, and Jensen shushed him.

 

“No arguments, Jared.”

 

***

Two weeks after Jared went home and a week after Jensen refused to have Jared assessed in front of the Council ‘experts’, the Alpha Council sent formal notification that the Pack’s registered status would be rescinded if Jared wasn’t brought in to the rehab facility. Jensen opened the letter at breakfast. Jared didn’t show any sign that he was listening to the news, he shook his food into the bin without eating a bite and went back to their room without a word. Jensen shrugged and threw the letter into the same bin before resuming feeding Kaylee.

 

“Are you just going to let it go? Is he going to let you give us up?” Christian asked Jensen in disbelief.

 

“They come for Jared, or any of this Pack, and they’ll have to go through me, through Aldis, through a good proportion of the townspeople and this entire Pack. They’re not going to.” Jensen was weary but he wasn’t going to be bullied. “Alpha Morgan and Alpha Harris both sided with us. They may not be the majority but they have the largest packs. It’s a bluff.”

 

“We won’t have insurance and every one of us will lose status and respect. Not that you have much left. Look at you, holding the baby while Jared does nothing,” Steve snapped acidly.

 

Chad visibly bristled and there was a low snarl in his throat as he moved between Steve and Jensen, “We’re supposed to support our members in hard times not make it worse.”

 

Steve flexed his fist and Christian’s retort was aggressive, “He’s supposed to be our Alpha not a fucking pussy. He can’t even put his omega in his place.”

 

The smack of Genevieve slapping Christian echoed through the kitchen and she flounced out of the room before he had recovered from the shock, “Don’t ever come to my bed again, Christian.”

 

Katie put a restraining hand on Steve’s shoulder as he lunged after her. “Not now,” Katie advised, nodding toward Kaylee.

 

Jensen dropped his head and sighed, “Get out of here. All of you.”

 

***

The Pack ran together on the next full moon with just Milo and Jared remaining at the house. The atmosphere had been building for days and Jensen could sense the tension in Christian. The moment he challenged for leadership came as no surprise and Jensen was ready. He would fight for Jared and for Kaylee. He would fight for every omega who didn’t deserve to be locked away and every wolf who didn’t fit the mold that others thought they should, and he was  _pissed_  with Christian’s attitude.

 

The encounter was short and bloody. Steve and Katie backed up behind Christian while Chad, Misha and Gen stood to Jensen’s side. Jensen’s reactions were slowed by his state of exhaustion. Caring for his pup, his Omega, his patients and his Pack had taken a toll on him. They traded snarls and nips and circled each other looking for a weakness.

 

A slight hesitation by Jensen saw Christian-wolf pounce to bring him down on his haunches with bloody scrapes along his spine and he was suddenly pinned under Christian and fighting hard to avoid the sharp fangs that threatened the back of his neck. He bent his head around and bit back, but found no flesh for his teeth to sink into. His front paws scrabbled for purchase and he was unbalanced. He felt the drip of Christian’s saliva on his fur, smelled the testosterone and adrenalin of his scent, and the points of his teeth were like the cold tip of a knife. Jensen howled and put every ounce of frustration that he had felt since Kaylee’s birth into a last effort to throw Christian off. His legs shook as they flexed and his spine bent almost unnaturally as he twisted, but he gained ground and it was Christian who was now unbalanced. Snapping teeth drew blood from Jensen's shoulder but he didn’t stop until his fangs were cruelly buried in Christian’s scruff and his second in command was begging for mercy. The pack looked on in horror as Jensen continued his hold and deepened the bite.

 

 In the end it was Genevieve who pleaded for Christian, “No. Please, Jensen!”

 

Jensen-wolf withdrew his fangs from warm, bloody flesh and backed off. Christian cringed before him. His neck tipped to the pack Alpha and dripped with crimson shame. His tail drooped between his legs. Christian had reverted to Pack Law and failed, and those laws were ancient and specific about what happened next. “We’ll go,” was what Jensen heard. Steve and Katie dropped their own tails and slunk belly to the floor to follow Christian. They crept to the house to gather their belongings, sneaking glances over their shoulders at the others, to see if they would be prevented from returning for clothes. Jensen, Misha, Chad and Gen followed at a distance. Genevieve was in obvious distress at the situation. The challengers shifted, dressed and threw a few items into bags before shuffling to the front door, to leave.

 

Jensen was waiting for them, human form, leaning against the wall of the lobby. “Screw You! We have the equivalent of a bar brawl and you want to leave? You challenge for Alpha because you want the best for our Pack and then you run off and break it up entirely, and you call me the pussy!” Jensen was bitter in his disappointment.

 

“We reverted to tradition and we all know the law,” stated Steve, his gaze to the ground.

 

“And we all know the law is fucked up and tradition allows what happened to Jared. You know what takes real guts? Standing up against stupid traditions and working out what is best for everybody. If you honestly think  we can’t work through our differences, live together, or be Pack on our own terms, looking out for the best of all our members, including the sick ones, then go and don’t look back,” Jensen paused for breath, he was still mad as hell at them, “but  _don’t you dare_  throw away our history, our future and  _our friendship_  because you can’t be bothered to think for yourselves.”

 

Misha intervened, “They should go somewhere for now and work out what they want. We can all calm down until the full moon is gone. We’ll be here waiting to talk it out. All they have to do is come home if they want that.”

 

Christian, Katie and Steve walked away, and Jensen punched the sofa cushions until the foam was flattened.

 

Jared didn’t ask why Jensen was bleeding and didn’t seem to care that almost half of the Pack had left. Jensen had never felt so lonely.

 

***

It was Halloween. Katie was enthusiastically gutting a pumpkin while Misha finished carving Pluto into his with a flourish. Kaylee was eight weeks old, and she tottered around their legs and yipped her excitement without knowing why. Jared huffed and rustled the pages of his book. He had an exam coming up and the noise was distracting. He stretched his legs and stood, “I have to study,” he complained. Kaylee saw him stand and chased to nip at his ankles. Jared saw both Katie and Misha tense and move towards her and he snapped at them, “Fuck you. She’s annoying, but I’m not going to kick her.” Jared bent down to lift Kaylee up. He kissed the top of her head to make his point and handed her to Misha with a scowl. “There, you’re all better parents than me.”

 

“Jared,” Misha called after him, but he was already storming to his den.

 

He had returned to school for a few hours a week just a fortnight after returning home. If he was honest with himself, it wasn’t because he wanted to learn. It was so he had an excuse to go to his den, away from Kaylee and away from the rest of the pack. Lauren said that getting out and meeting friends might help with his _depression,_  but since his problem was being a useless parent, he didn’t see how it would help. He slammed his book onto his desk and stared into space, just thinking. The trouble was he didn’t know what he wanted, except to be normal, and a normal omega didn’t get annoyed at the sound of his pup. He put headphones in and turned his music up, but he couldn’t settle.

 

In the end he got back up and riffled through his art supplies and old clothes. He found glue and scissors and a needle and thread, and he worked with absolute concentration. It was dark before he finished, but he was excited. He looked out of the window and he could see Halloween decorations on other houses in Wolf Pass. He lifted the tiny wolf-shaped witch costume for final inspection and grinned. He grabbed a paper bag and bounced down the stairs calling for Kaylee, but it was quiet.

 

Christian poked his head out of his room, “Jensen got back and took Kaylee trick or treating with some kindergarteners. Everyone went along for the candy. They’ll probably be back in an hour or so.”

 

“Oh.” Jared’s good mood crumpled in a moment, and he rushed to their bedroom, closed the door and sank onto the carpet with his head in his hands. He knew that Christian could probably hear him crying, but he didn’t come to comfort him. Christian had little patience with him. Jared knew the alpha thought he was a waste of space and he knew that Christian was right. Jensen’s parents had said very little to him when they visited, but he could sense the disappointment over their son’s choice of mate. There had been angry whispers behind his back and Jensen’s ma had been openly critical that Jared let Milo and Gen care for Kaylee on a frequent basis. Everyone was used to Jared ignoring his daughter. They never left him alone in the room with her because they thought he might harm her, and they had taken Kaylee trick or treating without asking if he wanted to go. He didn’t even know what costume his daughter was wearing but he knew she’d look cute. She always did.

 

He looked up expectantly when Jensen came in the room, but Kaylee wasn’t with him.

 

“Kaylee was flat-out. I’ve put her to bed for you.” Jensen switched on the baby monitor then crossed his arms and looked down at him. “What happened today,” he asked.

 

Jared shrugged, “Nothin’.”

 

Jensen sat on the floor to bump shoulders with him, “Doesn’t look like nothing. Katie says that you swore at her.”

 

“Yeah, I suck.”

 

Jensen smoothed his cheek and tipped his face up with long fingers, “Only time you suck, it’s the sexy kind, Jared.” He turned slightly as he saw the black fabric on the floor and he picked it up. “Oh, this is wonderful. Oh, Jared. Did you make this? I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s nothing, it’s a stupid costume. Did she have fun?”

 

“She had a blast, and since she can’t eat any of the candy, so did Misha. She would have been great in costume. We cheated and had her go as a werewolf. Misha said you were studying for an exam, but we should have asked you. You know she’ll still rush around in this, Halloween or not, she’s a baby and babies love dressing up.”

 

“She’s nuts.” Jared smiled at the thought of her running around in the outfit. “I don’t think I’m going to sit the exam yet, I might cut school for a while,” Jared admitted.

 

“There’s plenty of time to decide.”

 

“Can we stay in here this evening, just us?” 

 

Jensen caressed Jared’s thigh, “We can lie on the bed, watch horror movies, and spill popcorn that we’ll find sticking to our asses in the morning.”

 

“Will you kiss me? I mean properly, I’d like that too,” Jared asked, and for the first time since Kaylee was born he meant it.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen said automatically and then his brain caught up with a jolt, and he turned to look at Jared, with an ‘o’ of surprise on his lips. “Yes, definitely yes, Jared. I’d love that.”  
  
The truth was that he was both overjoyed and nervous. The past weeks he had started to feel more like Jared’s mother than his lover. He seemed to have two children, a pup and a moody youth. He knew the reasons for Jared’s behavior and understood he was ill, but his natural alpha inclinations were getting increasingly hard to ignore. A Pack Alpha who took primary responsibility for nurturing a pup was unheard of, but then again he was a Pack Alpha who hadn’t been there to protect his pregnant mate when he was in mortal danger. It didn’t help that his parents thought he should alpha-up and put Jared in his place. The pack had settled into a new sort of peace, with Christian and Steve holding back their disapproval, but Jensen could still sense it. The others worked hard to try and engage Jared’s enthusiasm, but they were rarely successful. Jensen’s hope that Jared would recover quickly from his ordeal was long gone. They still shared a bed and close warmth and Jared liked to be hugged for comfort, but until today he had shunned sexual affection.  

 

Jensen couldn’t believe he had judged the evening so badly. Normally he would ask Jared to go with them to an event and take the inevitable refusal with gritted teeth and a gentle, “Okay,” but today he had been convinced by Katie of Jared’s poor mood and he had been too worn-down to even inquire. Seeing his mate, with rubbed-red eyes, slumped on the floor beside his Halloween effort made him feel like the world’s biggest asshole. To have Jared’s love and trust, despite the misjudgement was an honor that he didn’t intend to waste.

 

He stood and extended a hand to help Jared up, “I’ll get the popcorn, you get comfy and choose a movie.”

 

Jared was naked under the covers when Jensen stripped and slid in beside him. The movie was forgotten in an instant, it flickered on a bright screen, scrolling endlessly through play options. Jared’s kisses were sweet like candy and his fingers feathered over Jensen’s skin, finding all the places that made Jensen shiver and tingle. When Jensen reciprocated with sensitive fingertips over smooth skin, Jared arched into Jensen’s touch and his lips pressed harder, his tongue more insistent against Jensen’s tongue. When his Omega gripped his hips and tugged him to lie on top of him he smiled and enjoyed the thrill of skin on skin contact. Jared’s erection was proud and obvious but Jensen still checked, “Are you sure?”   

 

“ Just this.” Jared moaned as he pushed up to rub his cock against his Alpha’s rapidly engorging member.

 

They made out lazily, the friction of their most sensitive flesh grinding in regular rhythm, like a combined heartbeat. The burst of sensation sparkled and thrummed,  _so good, so good, so right,_  through Jensen. He closed his eyes lost in touch and scent, raw want and satisfaction and when he opened them Jared's multi-hued hazel orbs regarded him, almost solemnly. Jared squirmed as his pace increased and Jensen could tell he was close. “I love you, Jensen. Thanks for waiting.” Jared murmured on panted breaths.

 

It was a perfect moment and Jensen wanted to howl his love on the wind. He never knew that emotion could invoke such a strong physical reaction. He came with Jared, spilling cum that mixed together on the omega’s belly. He leaned down to lap at the cooling fluid, and kiss the stretch marks that remained there.

 

“You’re beautiful. I would wait forever and it would still be worth it, Jared.”

 

“You’re such a romantic sap,” teased his mate with a smile and a brief kiss, and Jensen was reminded how much he had missed Jared’s dimples.

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“Mm. I do. You’re heavy by the way.” Jared yawned and poked Jensen in the ribs to dislodge him.

 

Jensen grabbed a pile of tissues to clean up, and switched the TV off with the remote. They snuggled into each other and the comfort of their bed.

 

At about one o’clock Jensen woke with a start to the sound of Kaylee whining for milk. He grabbed his robe and swung a leg out of the bed. He was shocked to find himself alone. There was a quiet whimper and a suckling sound and the noise from the monitor ceased until he heard something entirely unexpected, a gentle, not entirely tuneful, but lilting tone as Jared started to sing.

 

_“Hush little baby, don’t say a word, daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird,_

_If that mockingbird don’t sing, daddy’s gonna buy you a diamond ring …”_

 

Jensen continued getting up and padded to the nursery. He stopped to lean against the door frame and just stare at the scene he hadn’t dared to hope for. Jared had Kaylee in his arms, bottle at her lips, and they were looking into each other’s eyes as Jared rocked the pup gently and sang. He stopped when he sensed Jensen and looked almost guilty.

 

“Do you want me to take over?” Jensen asked.

 

“No!” The answer was emphatic, possessive and protective, and Jensen had heard the tone a thousand times from omega parents.

 

Jensen nodded, “She likes your singing better. She has no taste.” He wanted to linger over sight of his mate and his pup cuddled together but he was aware that Jared needed to see that his Alpha trusted him with Kaylee. “I’m going to go back to bed. Call me if you need anything.” He crept out of the nursery and back under the covers of their bed.

Jared relaxed and settled in the rocking chair he had chosen in the months before Kaylee was born.

 

Jensen eavesdropped over the monitor as Jared resumed singing to their daughter. There was a surge of hope and, for the first time, he knew that his family was going to be alright. It might take time but they were going to make it. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sharp tang of pine surrounded Jared as he worked with intense concentration and a sense of serenity. A fan heater blasted waves of heat into the workshop, and Kaylee slept, with snout on paws, on a cushion behind the gate of the playpen he had created for her.

 

He looked up to check on her and smiled fondly. She was worn out from hours of play in the snow, rolling with wagging tail, chasing snowflakes and sneezing when the icy crystals melted on her nose. Katie and Genevieve had dressed the Christmas Tree while she watched. They had slapped away offers of assistance from everyone except Kaylee, who was allowed to nose into boxes of shimmering decorations with wide eyed wonder.

 

Jared mused on whether she would experience her first shift by next Christmas. It was unlikely, Weres generally started from two years old. It would be weird and much harder. She’d barely be toddling as human, and there would be a new set of skills to teach. For the moment, it was odd to be daddy to what was essentially a young dog, maybe because his own wolf continued to feel strange to him. It twisted his brain to ponder whether his love was proper and enough. He knew that Jensen had a more complete link with their daughter and it bothered him. Lauren had told him that it wasn’t a competition and to go with the flow. Jensen continued to reassure him that Jared was everything Kaylee needed. Most days, he enjoyed Kaylee’s company and she seemed to love him, so he tried not to over-think. Carpentry helped. He immersed himself in his task and let it soothe him.

 

The sound of sandpaper buffing wood was loud over the hush of Wolf Pass, with its blanket of thick snow and bitter-still cold, but Jared heard the crunch of footsteps on the snow outside. He grabbed an old blanket to throw over the item he was working on and stood straight, wondering who would disturb him. Jensen wasn’t due home for hours, from his trip to the Were rehab facility. The Alpha Council had ceased demands for Jared to be hospitalized, under pressure from Jeff Morgan and several experts, who maintained that Jared’s reactions in the alley had been those of any pregnant wolf under threat. Jensen had resumed his co-operation with the Council to rehabilitate victims of suppressant abuse, and, in the run up to Christmas, his team were working hard to place all of them in temporary care with suitable packs.

 

 The door banged open and a frigid draft whipped in with Steve and Christian. Jared quirked a brow in surprise. His bad days were gradually being outnumbered by the good ones and the atmosphere in the Pack had improved with Jared’s health. Steve, Katie and Christian were cordial to him, but they rarely sought him out for his company.

 

“Has something happened?” Worry was Jared’s automatic response.

 

Steve stamped the snow from his boots, “Chad got held up with the last tree delivery. He said he promised to do something for you, asked if we would do it instead.”

 

“Um.” Jared’s surprise was evident. “Yeah. Okay. There are lights in the box over here and wire …” His voice trailed off and he frowned, “Are you sure? I mean I can …,”

 

Steve crossed the space to set a flask of coffee on the work bench, “Gen said you’d need a hot drink,” he explained, and then settled against the scarred wood surface. “We’re sure. Thing is, we thought it was about time we cleared the air with you. We’re Pack and you’re our Beta and well, honestly, we’ve been assholes.”

 

Christian shrugged at Jared, “You’re a good Pack Beta and you  _are_  a great daddy. We were wrong. It’s just kinda hard to say it. So, maybe we can help out with this thing you’re doing.”

 

“Oh,” Jared didn’t have an answer. 

 

“You don’t need to deny it. Can we get over this and get on? Because Chad might want us to hug but that’s just awkward.” Christian’s gruff alpha attitude belied the genuine remorse in his face.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jared nodded. He still had no proper answer and it seemed they didn’t need one.

 

“Great.” Steve smiled, wide and pearly toothed, “Give us our instructions, and we’ll get on it.”

 

Jared returned to his task as soon as the door closed behind them. There was only a week until Christmas Day, and he had gifts to finish.

 

Jensen was predictably late, and he brought mysterious packages and rolls of wrap and ribbons with him. He dropped everything in the lobby, “Home!” he announced, with an exaggerated sigh, “The roads were atrocious.” He grabbed his mate for a hug and a sloppy, noisy kiss and only let go when Kaylee circled his ankles, yipping and jumping at him. “Hey! Shiny girl!  Whoa there! I saw a tree in our yard and it was pretty! Shall we go see it?” At almost four months old the pup couldn’t use her wolf voice, and they couldn’t be sure how much she understood, but anyone could sense her excitement.

 

They gathered as a pack to turn on the lights. Misha flipped the switch, and Kaylee wriggled and thumped her tail in Jensen’s arms. The light of the tree shone warm and welcoming into the dark night, illuminating and reflecting soft pastels onto the snow.

***

Carolers called on Christmas Eve and Jared heard the first notes from the cloudy heat of his Pack’s kitchen. He dashed to fling the door open, with Kaylee at his feet. Jensen was just a few steps behind him. He stopped and stared as his mate bounced on his heels and grinned dimple wide, “The carolers are here!” shouted Jared with glee. Jensen chuckled at the sight of the overgrown and overexcited pup with Kaylee at his feet. It was easy to forget how young Jared was. He had turned twenty two in November and there had been too many years of his youth lost to pain when he should have been carefree and partying. A year ago, Jared had been hiding in the shadows, too frightened to approach their house. This moment was golden, and Jensen paused to appreciate it.

 

Jared served warm cider, sang along tunelessly to the carols, and hugged Sam and Aldis until they were in danger of suffocation. Milo put Jensen in charge of the kids’ candy canes, and he spent most of his time playing chase with excitable children from Katie and Milo’s classes and demonstrating the art of snow-angels, rolling in the clean, cold white and ducking his head from the inevitable barrage of snowballs.  Kaylee ran around, tail wagging wildly, joining in with games and biting at the snow.

 

Sam stayed after the rest of the carolers departed, to help tidy and clean dishes. She winked at Jared when they were done. “You know Auntie Samantha has something secret she has to do with Kaylee for a little while. If Alpha Ackles will allow us then perhaps us two girls can go for a short ride in my truck while all the grown ups take a run.”

 

Jensen looked up and straight at Sam in confusion. She grinned widely at him and shook her head, “Secrets,” she mouthed, at his unspoken question.

 

He looked around, at the rest of his Pack and their gazes slid from him, with a slight upturn of their lips. Chad spoke first, “C’mon Jen! The whole pack! We haven’t been able to do that, not for ages.”

 

It was true. Ever since Jared’s stomach had rounded in pregnancy there had been at least one wolf left behind, at first to keep Jared company, and then to care for Kaylee.

 

“Pleeeeeaaase!” whined Milo.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows at his Alpha and grinned.

 

Jensen hadn’t realized he was missing this, but as he ran with Jared by his side and the rest of his Pack at his back, it felt like being whole. Every worry slipped from him and his wolf was at peace. Beside him, Jared was confident, all lupine-grace and even paced. Moonlight shone from a starry sky and Jared’s coat gleamed like jet in stark contrast to the frosted alabaster of the ground. On this icy mountain slope the scents and sounds of life, family and  _home_ surrounded Jensen’s wolf and excited his soul. He had no firm idea of where they were heading. He simply let go and let the subtle point of Jared’s ears, and the unspoken psychic link with his Pack guide him. He had a hunch that everyone else knew their destination.

 

The lights were bright and the music loud to his wolf. Wood smoke from a cabin fire was sweet in his nose and even from a distance the scent of Kaylee and Samantha spurred Jensen on. Jared’s tongue lolled from his mouth and he panted. Jensen could see his tail beginning to wag. They sprinted the last half mile to the clearing with the cabins and the picnic tables. To the side of it all a Christmas tree was growing. Decorated with tinsel and bauble-laden, its branches were uneven and part bare but the green of new growth was sprouting from between dead twigs.

 

Jensen didn’t have time to stare, Kaylee wriggled her bum and pounced on her parents as they emerged from the forest. Samantha raised a glass of fruit Punch in greeting. “Merry Christmas, Jensen!” she laughed. “Now, I have to go prod that miserable Sheriff into a Santa Suit.” Sam climbed into her truck and Jensen stood with a paw raised and cocked his head in invitation.

 

“No, Jensen. This is for you, and your Pack. I have plans elsewhere.” The truck started with a throaty roar and kicked up a trail of dirty snow as it drove away.

 

***

When they’d exhausted every game they could play as wolves, and Kaylee’s eyelids were drooping with the effort of staying awake, they shifted and stood by the Christmas Tree that Jensen had brought to this place, for Jared, the year before.

 

“It barely had any roots, it was touch and go a few times, but it survived,” Jared told him.

 

 Jensen reached a hand to stroke at the fresh green needles.

 

“Samantha reckons it will be fully recovered when it starts growing next year,” Katie added.

 

Milo reached behind Jared to put something into Jensen’s hand, and he gripped it, understanding what needed to be done. He produced the golden angel with a flourish, “The tallest Were in the Wolf Pass Pack has to put the angel on the top of the tree. It’s a tradition,” he announced, and placed it in Jared’s care.

 

Jared stood on the tips of his toes to place the angel with reverence. He stood back to admire the tree and a tear shone in his eye. He remembered the first time the tree had been lit up, when he had placed the angel at the top. He couldn’t believe it had only been a year. There was so much that had happened. There had been times he thought he would die, times he had wanted to die, and times with so much joy he thought he would burst, and through it all Jensen had been there for him.

 

“There’s a crib for Kaylee in the cabin. I’m going to settle her to bed,” Genevieve spoke quietly. The pup was sleepy and relaxed in her arms.

 

“Cabin?” asked Jensen.

 

Jared pulled him by the hand and pushed open the unlocked door of a cabin. Inside, a fire was blazing in the hearth and a huge bed was piled with pillows and cozy blankets. Holly, ivy, and mistletoe decorated the walls and beams. A bottle of champagne stood on the counter, fluted glasses by its side. A musical snow globe rested on the mantelpiece and Jared’s iPOD was connected to small speakers. There was a fabric screen to the side of the bed and behind it Gen rocked Kaylee in a  crib to a soothing rhythm before she shushed everyone, and she and the rest of the Pack melted away, back into the forest as wolves, to make their way home.

 

Jensen gaped, “You did all this for me? How?”

 

“I had help. Even Christian and Steve took part. They hung the lights and organized power. One of Aldis’ friends saw the wolf-carved shelves I was making for Chad and Milo. He commissioned three sets for his craft store. I used the money to hire the cabin for Christmas. Sam let me have it at discount.” Jared looked embarrassed, “The set of shelves I finished yesterday was actually my fourth. It’s why they seemed to take so long. He wants some play forts too, like the one Santa will leave for Kaylee. I think I’m going to start a business.”

 

Jared’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and Jensen groaned and grabbed the sexy jut of Jared’s hip, to pull his mate skin-to-skin with him. He aimed an accurate kick at the door to send it swinging closed with a thud. “You are so talented with your hands, Jared.”

 

Muscular arms draped around Jensen’s neck, and Jared swayed and shuffled in a slow dance with him. Every movement lit a sparkle of desire and thrum of excitement. The Pack had been alone so they hadn't dressed, they were still naked from the shift and the intimate contact was smooth and chill, yet electric hot and fantastic. Long fingers tangled through Jensen’s hair and traced down to his chin where they lifted his face gently to look at the beam above them. Mistletoe berries hung gaily from winter-green leaves.

 

“And you are so, so, talented with your mouth, Alpha,” crooned Jared, but he wasn’t speaking for long. Insistent lips pressed against his, and he closed his eyes with a flutter of his lashes to feel the pressure, the slide and the slick hot tongue that pushed into his mouth to dart and lick and taste him. He let the safety of his strong Alpha surround and invade him, and he reveled in it. He let himself be pushed down onto the bouncing mattress of the bed without breaking a moment’s suction of their lips.

 

When Jared was whimpering with desire and short of breath, Jensen’s mouth eased on his. Fingers caressed his face, and smoothed the soft skin of his neck that he tipped to his Alpha, “Are you sure you want this? What is it you want, Jared?”

 

Jared’s cheeks were flushed pink while his fingertips found the swell of Jensen’s ass and traced patterns with thrilling touch. “A year ago tonight, we made a baby. Do you remember that?”

 

“Mm,” smiled Jensen, “How could I forget? It was unexpected, but I haven’t regretted it. Not for a moment, Babe.” 

 

Jared cuddled into him, curled his head against his shoulder, as if seeking comfort, “It was wonderful,” he murmured, “but we never got to practice before, or after. I mean at  _being your omega_ , in bed, in private. I want that, if you want it too.”

 

Jensen spoke against his ear, with hot breath and husky voice, “Do you want me to be your Alpha, and fuck you into the bed, lick you and bite you and knot your ass until you cum screaming?” He let his body speak of dominance, but inside he was terrified that he may have misjudged his mate’s request and it would end the night with distress and tears. He couldn’t breathe while he waited for Jared’s reaction.

 

Jared ground his growing cock up against him and moaned, “That’s exactly what I mean. We should do that sometimes.”

 

“Fuck, yes!” Jensen breathed out, then thought of something else, “What about Kaylee? Someone else could have looked after her.”

 

“They offered. It's Christmas, I want her to be with us. Why do you think we wore her out so much today? She won’t wake up tonight.” Jared fidgeted and frowned for a moment with his own brief worry, “The birth control injection you had after Kaylee is still working, isn’t it?”

 

Jensen kissed a trail down his neck, “Yeah, it’s good for a year before the pesky little sperm get their GPS back.”

 

Jared laughed at the ridiculous statement and then spoke quietly, “Maybe we can reconsider whether we need it after that?”

 

The relief and joy that spread through Jensen with that one little question, was immeasurable. Jensen’s heart seemed to lighten. He sucked a hickey into the soft flesh under Jared’s ear, “So, we should get on with practicing then,” he growled.

 

Jared gave a throaty little noise of delight as Jensen rolled him over onto his back and clambered to sit astride of his legs. He took one of Jared’s hands and curled it around his cock, “You want this in you?” he teased, as he bent to suck one of Jared’s nipples into his mouth and worry at it.

 

“Mmm,” Jared moaned. His fingers stroked at Jensen’s rigid dick and rubbed a ring around the tip before dipping in to the slit, and then Jared widened his eyes to look coquettishly at Jensen while he sucked and licked at the same fingers and returned them, wet and slick to grasp Jensen’s shaft with firm pressure and jack him slowly.

 

“Shit! Jared. You can’t do that to me!” Jensen was insanely aroused in such a short time, a drop of pre-cum pearled at the tip of his rock hard dick and he could already feel the basis of a knot forming.

 

Long brunette eyelashes fluttered in fake innocence, and Jared’s tongue swiped a shiny path over his lips before he sat awkwardly under his Alpha, trapping Jensen’s eager cock between his chest and Jensen’s abs, to slide those lips, wet and hot over the sensitive skin of Jensen’s stomach and trail saliva over the very tip of his cock before he lay back under him, stretching and squirming in a knowing tease.

 

“Oh, you are so done, Babe! Two can play at that game.” Jensen laughed, and held him down playfully with one hand while he dipped to place a series of feather light kisses from the base of Jared’s balls all the way up his curling, proud cock. Jared wriggled and tried to push up to get more pressure from that plush pink mouth but Jensen hmmed an alpha warning in his throat and stilled him with a single tap of his fingers. Jared squeaked his disappointment, and Jensen dipped in again, this time sucking a sensitive sac into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue with slow, deliberate sensuality. Jared thrashed his head from side to side and begged for more, but Jensen just repeated it with his other ball. The chuckle that he couldn’t prevent bubbling through his throat vibrated deliciously through Jared’s groin and his Omega pushed his hips up eagerly.

 

There was a natural slick forming with Jared’s arousal and it surprised him. There had never been a time, when human, that his omega self-lubrication had worked. It was wet and surprising, but it felt natural, even calmed his nerves, knowing it would ease penetration. Jensen snuffled and inhaled the new fragrance slow and deliberate. He stopped his tease and let his entire body rub a path over Jared’s trembling flesh, to place his lips back on wide, red-bitten lips while their cocks ground together. “You smell sweet like candy,” he muttered against his skin. 

 

“You gonna do something about it?” challenged Jared.

 

“So, impatient!” Jensen rubbed a fingernail over Jared’s nipple and squeezed the nub of it while he stole another tongue-thrusting  kiss from his mate. He couldn’t hold back much longer but the intimate game they were playing was too delicious to rush.

 

Jensen’s fingers slid between Jared’s legs, cupped his balls before sliding further and circling his furled rim. “Gonna make sure you’re ready.” He continued circling the rim even as he licked a stripe up from the base of Jared's cock and opened his mouth wide to suck him into his rounded eager mouth where his tongue explored every curve and ridge of vein. 

 

Jared was delirious with the sensation and Jensen could feel how heavy his balls had become. He let Jared's cock slip from his mouth with an obscene 'pop' to rub his body back up Jared's sweat-shiny skin for another kiss. “M’ready, m’ready,” squirmed Jared, pushing against him. He gasped as two fingers pressed inside and Jensen swallowed the gasp with another kiss while he carefully scissored and stretched his mate open, “Eager much? Another finger, Babe?” Three fingers pressed in and Jensen pushed, searching for the walnut-like nub.

 

Jensen felt Jared twitch, his fingers dug into the flesh of Jensen’s shoulder with the thrill of the stimulation and he shivered as Jensen hit his mark. “Yes, yes!” Jared yelled, then bit his lip and looked nervously in the direction of Kaylee’s crib, but there was no noise from her.

 

 Jensen was panting with the effort to calm himself. The act of giving pleasure to his mate triggered something primal and deeply erotic in him. He pushed Jared’s legs apart, lined his cock up and his teeth nipped the warm skin of his shoulder as he pushed in to the hot, slick and welcoming depths of his mate. He bottomed out and Jared writhed against him in a litany of want and need.

 

They took it slowly, feeling every slip and slide, sharing each burst of sensation and emotion. Jensen thrust deep and sure and held on to Jared, precious and beloved. Jared met every plunge with snapped enthusiasm of his hips and a shiver of excitement, and he let his hands and lips trail over every part of his Alpha that he could reach, loved and appreciated. The knot, when it formed, made an uncomfortable path, but Jensen had already used a finger around his dick, to ease its way into Jared’s hole. It burned uncomfortably for a moment before it hit Jared’s prostate with the accompanying jolt of pleasure and an “Oh, oh, oh, fucking, hell, so fucking good Jen, MOVE, goddammit, MOVE!” 

 

Jensen rolled his hips and Jared rolled his eyes with the bliss of it. Jensen rocked slightly and reached a hand between them to stroke his Omega’s cock. It was all it took. Jared thrashed and moaned and cum roped from him, coating Jensen’s hand. Jensen licked his fingers with delight, offered his hand to Jared to see his pink tongue kitten-lick the white spunk from them. He arched his back and howled as the first wave of his own seed pumped into Jared’s hole. Jared shushed his lips and they both giggled like kids caught behind the bike shed, but Kaylee stayed fast asleep. They slumped exhausted, even while Jensen continued to knot Jared. Jensen manhandled his mate so they were lying on their sides. Jared curled up with his back against Jensen’s chest, Jensen’s arms around him in a loving embrace.

 

Jared snuggled into his mate, still rocking to feel the pleasure against his prostate, but less intensely now. “Nobody said it could be like that. I never knew.” He was happy, sated and amazed at the pleasure of it.

 

Jensen sighed contentedly, “I don’t think anyone would find words to describe that. Only you, though. Wouldn’t be the same with anyone else. Only my sweet Omega.” He was slurring his words with tiredness, and they settled quietly, holding hands, exchanging kisses and nips even as Jensen continued to fill him in the most natural way.

 

Both of them pricked their ears as a howl rent the distant night air and Jared peered around curiously at Jensen, “Was that one of us?”

 

“I think it might be.”

 

Milo had a really strong smell this evening and Chad was very touchy-feely. Do you think …?”

 

“Yes, I think Milo _is_  in heat, Jared. They were all over each other today.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What?”

 

“They aren’t using birth control are they?”

 

“Nuh-uh,”

 

“Uncle Jensen. It has a nice ring to it!” Jared grinned.

 

“Alpha Jensen, always Alpha Jensen.”

 

“What does that make me?”

 

“Sexy. Now concentrate on your own sex life, Omega!” teased Jensen.

 

They stayed knotted for what seemed like an age and by the time Jensen’s dick softened and slipped out they were both asleep, with not a care over who was on the wet patch.

 

Kaylee woke them on Christmas morning with excited yips and the wet lick of her tongue. Santa visited and Jared was relieved that he had made Kaylee’s fort so it could be packed up and rebuilt easily wherever it was needed. She chased around it in circles exploring every nook and window, going in and out of the door.

 

Jared was virtually shaking with nerves when he gave Jensen his present. He hadn’t had much money or the opportunity to shop, and the idea had been planted by a photograph that Jensen’s ma had shown him of her own childhood Alpha, standing by an intricately carved wooden trunk.

 

Jensen whistled when he saw it. He ran his hand over the smooth wood and then over the Wolf Pass design of wolves against a forested mountainside backdrop. He lifted the lid to see the same beautiful workmanship, a sewn velvet liner, filing areas, velvet pouches and stackable wooden storage. “Wow. This is beautiful. You made this yourself?!”

 

Jared nodded shyly, “I based it on a picture your ma had of her first Pack Alpha’s pack-box. He used to keep something from every pack member in it, first baby teeth, birth certificates and photographs, sometimes bigger pieces of jewelry or important papers. Something of everybody, and items for emergencies. Your ma says that most packs don’t have them any more but I thought we should. I thought you might like it.”

 

“It’s beautiful. Yes, I want to. It’s perfect. The workmanship! Jared, I think you’re right about setting up a business. I’ve never seen anything like this before. Thank you. It means so much.”

 

Jared’s nerves settled and he smiled with delight at Jensen’s reaction. He was so relieved by it that he barely noticed the thin box that Jensen presented to him with a kiss. “It’s kind of ironic because this idea is from the same era. I hope you like it.”

 

Jared lifted a sturdy but detailed and bracketed double gold chain and locket and looked at it without understanding.

 

“Careful as you open it. It has a lock of my fur and of Kaylee’s in there. Here, I’ll show you how it goes.” He brushed Jared’s hair to one side and looped it around his neck as an overly long single chain and then twisted the bracket up to secure it at just beyond choker length. The doubled chain fitted perfectly together to look like a single twist. It was a classic Celtic-style design which Jared loved.

 

“It’s called an omega ring,” explained Jensen, “It never has to be taken off because when you shift, you can click the bracket and it adjusts to your wolf neck. It won’t fall off in normal use. In ancient days, before the trend to treat omegas badly and take on a beta, it was given after a mate had their first litter. It is a mark of respect and of appreciation for the gift the omega has given and the hardship of it. It contains a piece of the alpha – hair or fur, to be worn permanently near to the heart, which literally signifies that the alpha belongs to the omega, always. It never came back into fashion because the wolf community didn’t like its similarity to a human wedding ring, but I think it says everything that I want to tell you.”

 

Jared had to wipe a tear from his eye. “I don’t know what to say, I love it.” In the end he clung to Jensen and peppered him with kisses and that said enough.  

 

A haphazard dinner was served on wobbly picnic tables to hilarity and the smell of burned potatoes which Christian had taken responsibility for when Milo had failed to keep his attention on cooking. Milo and Chad barely showed their faces.

 

The Ackles Pack played games, danced and ran for a short distance with Kaylee by their sides. When night fell, Jared and Jensen tucked Kaylee into her crib in their cabin and they returned to the clearing alone.

 

They danced by the light of their Christmas Tree, in flakes of swirling snow that dotted a white frost on the golden angel which watched over them. When the music stopped they returned to the cabin to make their own sweet music, together. 

~end~


End file.
